With the increased emphasis of the value of surgical treatment of partial seizures refractory to anticonvulsant medication, there is a pressing need for a computer-based system to facilitate localization of a seizure's origin by allowing easy visualization and integratation of data from multiple sources. Accordingly, we propose to develop a state-of-the- art software system, called the Epilepsy Workstation, to process scalp, grid and depth EEG data and integrate this functional neurophysiological information with anatomical brain models derived from each patient's MRI. This integrative component will be upwardly compatible with anticipated advances in imaging variations in local cerebral blood volume with fast "functional" MRI.